


Keepin It Reel

by HerExtraLife



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerExtraLife/pseuds/HerExtraLife
Summary: After Splatoon 2's main campaign, Marie misses seeing her new recruit. However, with her spontaneous cousin as her wingsquid and the new urge to help Agent 4 with her turf war championship training, she may be seeing her newest agent a lot more than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Marie was antisocial, she just didn't like talking to other inklings. Well, maybe that made her a little antisocial, but her fame as a Squid Sister quickly wore her out, so she thought she deserved her prolonged alone time every once in awhile. After Agent 4 did her job and saved Callie, and of course the zapfish, Marie didn't really see her around anymore. The teen Idol had to admit she missed the constant onslaught of conversations that the younger inkling inflicted on her and had selfishly hoped that another zapfish would be stolen so she could at least have a reason to hang around again. Since it was very unlikely the Octarians would send out another attack so soon, Marie really didn't have to patrol the canyon as much as she did, but unlike Callie, she preferred the silence of the canyon in comparison to the hustle and bustle of inkopolis. Even if she prefers seclusion she couldn't help but get excited when she heard the telltale sound of a squid entering through the kettle way. She put down the tea that she was sipping on onto her worn wooden table and exited her shack with a stride more bouncy than usual. Her smile faltered only a little when she gazed upon her cousin, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.  


“Hello to you too Marie, geez. What, expecting your knight in shining armor?” Callie smirked and sauntered over to her cousin, giving her pinch on the cheek. Marie huffed and pushed her off, albeit a bit weakly.  


“Very funny, but I recall that she saved YOU, twice I may add, since you can't seem to stay away from those sunglasses.”  


“Marie, we’ve been over this a thousand times! They were just too squiddin fresh to pass up! Anyway, as a member of society and not a hermit that hangs out in a stinky old canyon, I have come across some juicy news.”  
Marie squinted at her music partner and crossed her arms signalling her to continue. This outta be good.  


"It seems our newest friend is a pretty renowned squid games player. I just caught wind that Agent 4 and her squad are on their way to becoming the new Inkopolis champions this year! Pretty crazy, huh? You really know how to pick them cuz."  
"Huh, cool."  
Marie wasn’t shocked that her fellow agent was exceptionally good at squid games, considering she herself had seen firsthand what she could do on the battlefield. Still, the cutthroat world of competitive games didn't seem like the environment for the agent, even if she did fight off an army.  


"That's it?"  


"Well what do you want me to say?"  


"How about 'Wow! I should totally help her train!'"  


"Callie, she has a whole squad to train with, she doesn't need me." Marie huffed and made her way back into her shed, the sun was too bright and she was starting to sweat. Callie groaned and followed her in, taking a seat in one of the creaky chairs by the table.  


"Yeah, but they aren't secret agents with special training like you! Bet you'd like to know Agent 4's main weapon is a charger too. Wouldn't it be good for her to train with someone who is also legit with one?”  


Marie hummed and took a sip from her now cold tea, Callie had a point. She was adept with the charger class and if she wasn’t as lazy as she was she would have been a sought after squid games squad member. It was also be a perfect excuse to spend some more time with the newest agent, a point that Callie definitely took into consideration when bringing this information up to her.  


“I guess so, it’s not like I scheduled anything for a while. Tell her to come by for once and I'll see what I can do to help.”  
Callie groaned and sat up, the chair scratching against the warped wood floor. She cringed at the sound and made her way the short distance to the curtain leading outside.  


“It wouldn't kill you to leave this place, Marie. Well whatever, you are totally going to thank me for this later."  
Marie took a sip of her tea and sighed. She never should have told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Inkopolis Square, although not the quietest, was a great spot to relax between matches and chill out with other squids. Between the different shops and food places, there was something for everyone to take advantage of to de-stress from the competitive battles. Koi particularly enjoyed sitting at one of the tables by Crusty Sean’s food truck to squid watch and check out the sometimes completely hastily thrown together outfits inklings sported. She was marveling at a particular squid who adorned a football helmet with a school skirt and hiking boots when a hand appeared over her shoulder to snatch the drink she had just bought. She whipped around only to meet an expertly placed hand that was waiting for her to do just that. Koi groaned and rubbed at the small red spot that formed on her face that seemed to be mostly from embarrassment. 

“You know Archer, there are better ways to greet people ya know.” Koi huffed and grabbed her soda back, flicking some of the condensation from it onto the other squid’s face.

“Ah yeah sure, but you looked so lost in thought which is pretty unusual for a numb skull like you. What were thinking about?”

“Not much, just If there is more to life than just recklessly shooting each other with ink and yelling booyah.”

A moment of silence passed before they both burst into laughter that earned some smiles from passersby who were just glad to see any kind of energy in their favorite hangout. Archer wiped a fake tear from his eye before flipping a chair around so he could lean forward onto the back of it, all the cool squids sat like that he imagined. Koi rolled her eyes and took another sip from her drink before frowning, the ice had melted which left a watery taste in her mouth. She pushed it to an eager Archer who popped off the top to chug it like some kind of animal. The two conversed for awhile before Archer pointed out that another inkling was coming toward them. Koi looked over her shoulder before turning back and smacking her head down onto the table, she was in for it now.  
“Oh, I just saw the funniest thing you two. Get this, I just saw a bunch of teams that are going to be competing against _practicing_! Isn't that just ridiculous? I mean who in their right mind would be training when they could just sit around?!”

Koi slowly raised her head to glance at her teammate from the corner of her eye. 

“Ok ok we get it Tetra, but we just spent all morning at the firing range give us a break! Just look at Archer he's so tired it looks like he's going to fall over.” Koi coughed and kicked Archer from under the table, prompting him to play along. He cringed at the sharp pain before drowsily falling backward onto the cement, letting out an obnoxious snore. Tetra couldn't help the corners of her mouth from rising as she lightly kicked the boy who should surely be an actor, not a turf war pro. 

“Why did I get stuck with the laziest squad ever? The qualifying rounds start next week we have to be on top of this.” Tetra pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh before announcing that she had to buy new shoes and that bright and early tomorrow they would be meeting to train. Archer looked down at his torn boots before saying a quick goodbye to Koi and sprinting to catch up with Tetra. Koi stood from her seat and grabbed the empty drink cup, of course, he would leave it for her. She made her way to the trash, but while she was deciding if it was to be recycled or not she felt someone slip something into her pocket. She turned around only to see the fleeting form of an inkling with a sun parasol. She recycled the cup before moving to a nearby alley and pulled out what appeared to be a badly written note with crude doodles on it.

Yooo agent 4 what's fresh? Wasn't it super secret agent like with the way I delivered this note to you? I saw it on a tv show last night and had to try it out.

  
Anyway, come to Octo Canyon asap! It’s not like an emergency or anything but Marie has something important to ask you! Oh yeah I also bought us all matching sunglasses since Marie took the ones that made me crazy away haha...

-Agent 1

Something important? Koi gently tucked the note back into her pocket before composing herself enough to walk back into the square. She was getting her hopes up over nothing, but couldn't help the tinge of pink that dusted her cheeks. She let out a sigh before slinking her way to the manhole, easily entering the grate with her squid form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the next chapter pals. I really appreciate comments since it's a great way to motivate me to start writing more! Love ya guys have a great dayyy


End file.
